The Unheard Of Ancient Tradition
by articcat621
Summary: Bill pays Hermione and Charlie a visit two nights before their wedding with one thing on his mind.


A/N: This was originally written for the HP Rare Fest 2015 on LJ. I absolutely love this trio, so I was pleased to have an opportunity to play with them once more. Many thanks to kyriecolors and krazyredhead0317 for being my wonderful betas. I hope everyone enjoys this. xx

Warnings: Coarse Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Threesome, Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Unheard Of Ancient Tradition**

Hermione opened the door to her flat and walked inside. She dropped her briefcase by the door and slipped off her heels, a sigh escaping her lips. It had been a long and tiring day at work, and she wanted nothing more than to have a glass of wine and soak in her tub.

Walking towards the kitchen, she slowed when she heard voices. Smiling, she realized it was just Charlie and Bill. _Probably working out last minute wedding details_ , she thought.

"Hello," she greeted them both as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled at Bill before kissing Charlie.

"Just the woman I wanted to see," Bill said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Bill," Charlie said warningly as a dark look crossed his features. "Not now."

Hermione looked back and forth between the two. "Not now what, Charlie?" She glanced at Bill, butterflies in her stomach. While she was madly in love with Charlie and excited that they were getting married in two days, she still harboured a small crush on Bill. There was just something about his fang earring that never failed to turn her on.

"It has to be now," Bill insisted, a serious expression on his face. "You're getting married in two days, and she needs to spend tomorrow night alone."

Charlie sighed, running his hand through his long hair. "It's up to Hermione, but if she agrees, we only do it on my terms."

She resisted the urge to stomp her foot impatiently. "I'm right here, you both know. Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here. That's rude."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Charlie apologized giving her a nervous smile. "Bill came over before he…" Charlie paused, obviously lost for words. He looked to Bill for help.

"I've invoked an old Pureblood tradition."

Hermione looked at Bill, waiting for him to explain.

"I get to sleep with you before the two of you are married," Bill explained, a smug expression on his face. "But only if you consent!" he said hurriedly. "I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to."

A mixture of emotions swirled through her. Nervousness, excitement, curiosity. "So you've invoked it? That means we have to if Charlie and I are to get married."

Bill nodded slowly. "But only wizarding weddings. The two of you could get married the Muggle way if you both refuse."

"Charlie?" she looked at for guidance. "What…"

"I said no at first," Charlie explained, his cheeks turning pink. "But I changed my mind after a few moments because honestly, Hermione, I've always wanted to see you with someone else. I would rather it be my brother than some stranger."

"You wouldn't be mad?" Hermione wanted to clarify.

"Of course not," Charlie responded. "I just never expected Bill to invoke this right."

"Can you explain it to me a bit more?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth between the brothers. "I can't recall reading about it in any of my books."

Bill chuckled. "Not everything can be learned in a book. As the eldest son of the family, I can invoke the right to sleep with any of my sibling's fiancées if I choose to. It's almost like a rite of passage. I would be approving you for my brother, in a sense."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, then stopped. "Why us? You didn't do this with Ron and Luna, or George and Angelina."

Bill flushed. "I… er." He looked to Charlie, a floundering expression on his face.

Charlie smirked. "Go on, brother, tell her what you told me."

Bill sighed. "I told Charlie that I've always wanted to fuck you seven ways from Sunday."

Hermione burst out laughing. There was something about his tone of voice that she couldn't help but laugh at. "Seriously? Bill, I had no idea you felt that way."

"I figured this would be as good a time as any; before it's too late."

"So, Hermione?" Charlie asked, standing up. "I know it's the last night we'll spend together before our wedding, but what do you say?" He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

She peered up at his blue eyes and smiled. "I love you, Charlie." She kissed him lovingly. "I'm in, but first, I need a bath and a glass of wine."

"Done," Charlie said. "I'll get you a glass of wine and Bill can run the bath. When you're finished, you can just meet us in the bedroom."

"Thanks, love." She gave him one last kiss before heading towards their bedroom.

* * *

As Hermione sat soaking in the tub, her thoughts ran wild. She felt as if she was in a daze, almost as if it wasn't all really happening.

She had always wondered what it would be like to be involved with two men, and it seemed that she would find out – in a way, at least. She wondered what Charlie would do as he watched them. Would he touch himself? Would it turn him on? Upset him?

A sigh escaped her lips. She knew she ought to get out of the tub, as her skin was beginning to wrinkle.

Her stomach churned with nervousness. Her fiancé and his brother were waiting for her.

* * *

Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom nervously. She saw that Charlie and Bill were sitting on the bed talking as they waited for her. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room.

Charlie stood when he saw her. "Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Charlie. You and I both trust Bill, and besides, this is just a one-time thing."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you, Charlie." She peered up at him. "Never doubt that." Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick kiss. She looked at Bill, who was watching her with lust in his eyes. She flushed. "How are we going to do this?"

"I'll just sit here," Charlie said, pointing at their reading chair in the corner. "You two can do what you're going to do, and I'll watch."

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding. She turned to Bill. "Are you ready?"

Bill didn't respond. Instead, he strode across the room and took her face into his hands. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her eagerly, causing Hermione to let out a startled gasp.

He grasped her hips and lifted her upwards. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the bed. Bill lowered her onto it, careful not to jostle her.

Hermione moaned as Bill's lips found the sensitive spot beneath her ear. He nibbled and sucked at the delicate skin there as his hands roamed her body. He caressed her gently and slowly, as if he was carefully memorizing every inch of her body.

Bill pulled away and gazed at her. "You're so beautiful, Hermione." She flushed, causing him to smirk. "My brother is a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky woman," she replied, her heart racing in her chest. Her hands reached up and grasped the hem of Bill's shirt. She pulled it up and over his head, revealing a tan, muscular torso. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight.

Bill smirked before he removed her clothing, leaving her bare beneath him. With her help, he removed his own trousers and pants.

Hermione glanced over at Charlie, who was watching them both with an intense expression on his face. He gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

Feeling a bit more at ease, Hermione looked back to Bill. He smirked at her before lowering his mouth to her nipple. She gasped as he suckled her breast. His other hand came up and gently kneaded the other breast.

As Bill played with her breasts, Hermione felt herself become more and more turned on. Soon, she was writhing beneath him, desperately wanting more. "Please," she moaned.

Bill lowered one of his hands to the apex of her thighs, pleased to find that she was more than ready for him. "Turn over," he growled. "I want to take you on your hands and knees."

Hermione shivered at the dominant tone in his voice. She quickly obeyed, offering her arse to him. Locking eyes with Charlie, she blushed.

"You look so sexy," Charlie murmured, his hand stroking his own cock. "Fuck, Hermione." He groaned.

"Ready?" Bill asked, grasping his cock and placing it at her entrance. When Hermione nodded, he slowly entered her.

She gripped the sheets beneath her as Bill slowly began to thrust. Her body trembled with every movement, and she felt herself grow closer to climax. "Charlie," she moaned, watching as he pleasured himself while watching. "Come here."

"But—"

"No buts," Hermione growled impatiently. "I want to suck your cock."

Bill smirked. "Come on, little brother, best not keep your witch waiting."

Charlie stood and made his way towards the bed. He stood near the edge and groaned as Hermione peered up at him.

Hermione grasped the base of his cock, holding it steady as she placed his now throbbing cock into her mouth.

"Fuck," Charlie cursed. "So _fucking_ hot."

Hermione bobbed her head quickly as she sucked Charlie off. Bill continuously thrust into her from behind and the small witch felt like she was being passed back and forth between the two wizards. Her inner walls quivered, and Hermione knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Bill playfully slapped her arse, causing Hermione to moan around Charlie's cock. Charlie groaned, feeling his balls tighten. "I'm not going to last," he moaned.

"Me neither," Bill growled. He leant forward and slid one of his hands between Hermione's legs. He rubbed her clit, enjoying the muffled moans she was making.

"Hermione!" Charlie cried as he came.

"Fuck," Bill cursed, coming quickly as well.

The two of them thrust against her, riding out their orgasms. The feeling was too much and Hermione felt her inner walls tighten. She came with a cry, her body jerking as she released Charlie's cock from her mouth.

When the three of them finished, Bill slid out of her. Charlie climbed onto the bed, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much," he panted, his eyes wide. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Charlie." She giggled. "I think we need to clean up. We're a sweaty mess."

"I agree," Bill said, grabbing his wand.

* * *

Afterwards, the three of them lay in bed. Hermione was snuggled in Charlie's warm embrace, pleased that there weren't any hard feelings between the three of them. Charlie had fallen asleep almost instantly after they had finished. _Typical man_ , she mused happily.

The bed creaked and Hermione knew Bill was leaving.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, careful not to wake Charlie up.

Bill looked at her, a gentle expression in his eyes. "Hermione, thank you." He smiled at her. "You're a good person. My brother is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," Hermione countered. She smiled. "So do you approve?"

Bill let out a low laugh. "Of course. More than acceptable. Outstanding even."

She blushed. "I didn't know you'd be grading me."

He winked. "But again, thank you. I just… I wanted you before it was too late. I know invoking the ancient tradition was selfish of me, and I hope that there aren't any hard feelings."

"Of course not," Hermione replied. She looked down and saw Charlie was still sleeping. "Bill, we both love you. What happened tonight won't change that."

"Well, I best be off. The two of you should enjoy your last night together as an unmarried couple." Bill gave her one last smile before departing.

When she heard the sound of Disapparition, Hermione pulled the covers up over the two of them. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," Charlie murmured sleepily, pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder. "Love you."

"And I love you," Hermione replied. It had been quite an adventurous night, but Hermione was more than eager to get some rest. After all, tomorrow would be a busy day, and the day after that would be even busier. She smiled. She was an incredibly lucky witch.


End file.
